


欲燃

by Phi_lia



Category: Block B
Genre: Gang Rape, Hermaphrodites, Insults, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: 1篇没有任何逻辑的pwp（。）只有被物化了的美丽的小雨
Relationships: Woo Jiho | Zico/Others
Kudos: 4





	欲燃

**Author's Note:**

> 很脏很短  
> 谨慎观看  
> 呜呜呜，我真的很想看雌堕成sex toy的雨雨啊😢

他们说他是纯洁的仙女，也是放荡的婊子，是世界上最美丽的人，所以值得最好的。  
  
什么才是最好的呢？  
  
禹智皓不明白。  
  
或许被半撕半剪地把衣服扯开，被人强迫着打开双腿扔到床上接着被轮奸在他们看来就是最好的。  
  
被插入时禹智皓其实多少有点茫然，类似事件发生过不少，他并没有太惊慌失措，只是下意识地思考为什么又会发生这种事。然后倏然想起应该适当地做出点反应，于是挣扎了一下想挣脱他人的怀抱往外爬，又被拽着脚踝手腕拎了回来。确实可以称得上是“拎”。他的手脚本来就白净纤长，随手一捞就回来了。  
  
被补了不轻不重的一巴掌。  
  
然后他感觉到有人开始用脚用力踩他。  
  
不要动，对方说。  
  
躺下闭眼时他多多少少感到有点丢人。但不是这样，反正我没有认真在反抗。他想，尝试安慰自己。  
  
盯着天花板上的屋内唯一一个光源似乎能让时间过得更快一点。嘴巴里塞进来的阴茎都换了好几轮了，他自己没什么太大感受，只是在别人伸进来时舔一下。反正他们会拽着他的头发随自己的喜好按任意频率抽插，轮不到他来决定深喉的次数，干脆就当自己的神思不存在好了。彻底变成一个玩偶，没有灵魂，所以也不会有烦恼。  
  
有人开始抚摸他的胸并随手打了几巴掌，他忍不住呻吟出声。他听到有人在夸他此时生动又美丽，但好像更多的，还是在骂他是个婊子，下贱又淫荡，人尽可夫。  
  
其实都是一个意思，他明白，不论是赞美还是羞辱，抚慰或是殴打，都是在用他们的方式爱他，是对他存在价值的肯定。被关爱，被注视的感觉很好。他们在用他们的方式给他最好的，他很聪明，所以什么都能明白。  
  
逐渐起来的笑容却被一阵疼痛打断了。  
  
有人在扯他打在女穴阴蒂上的小环。其实也没有很疼，他早就习惯了，只是被男人故意用力捻着再揉捏拉长时总还是会有点忍不住。  
  
下身早就一片粘腻了，这也应该早就预料到的，他们怎么可能不内射。这次不能偷懒睡完懒觉后再去吃避孕药了，否则可能就会像上次一样，怀上不知道谁的野种，然后又在怅然若失中失去它。上次，他放空了自己好久，才朦朦胧胧地接受了这个现实。  
  
又被拎了起来换个姿势继续操，不同的是这次两根阴茎都往他女穴里怼，一时之间撕裂般的疼痛袭来，淹没了他本来就所剩无几的意识。他下意识地想痛呼出声，却被人掐住了脖子。力气很大，他呼吸不顺甚至开始翻白眼。对方在他失去意识的前一秒才放过了他。能呼吸到新鲜空气后他开始大口大口喘气，狼狈的模样看起来极为可怜。然后他听到对方放肆的大笑，不必抬头，他也知道对方现在的笑容如何。  
  
哭吗，倒也没有到这种地步，早就不哭了，虽然下身处真的很疼，脖子也残留着对方红通通的指印，火辣辣的，疼。  
  
不知所措间迎来的是下一顿虐打，被拽着胳膊摔到了地板上。躺在冰冷的地板上他忍不住开始蜷缩起自己的身体。他观察到，自己的皮肤又开始泛起粉色了，是朦胧的，暧昧不清的颜色。加上血，鲜艳的醒目的血，他们应该很喜欢，不然也不会每次都把他打成这样。  
有人踩着他的头把他的脸往地板上碾，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，大概意思是让他把地板上的精液和淫水都舔干净。他伸出舌头，试探性地舔了几下，如自己想象中一样咸咸的。但更多的感觉还是，好脏啊。  
  
我就有这么脏。  
  
然后他感觉到有人把他抱起，放到了沙发上，开始珍惜地亲吻他的头发。他挣扎着睁开了双眼，果不其然又是熟悉的面孔。只是，只是连他也不会和自己亲吻。到底，到底还是嫌他脏。  
  
明明是会说他被弄脏时最漂亮的人。  
  
他定定地看着他，一时之间也不知道要说什么。  
  
睡吧，宝贝。  
  
对方先开的口。  
  
那就睡吧，睡完了一切都好。  
  
他闭上双眼。


End file.
